Geschichte der Judenverfolgung 1933 - 1945 in Deutschland
For the engl. language see at [[The holocaust|'The holocaust']] Begriffserklärung Judenvernichtung der Nazis, Völkermord an der jüdischen Minderheit in ganz Europa / Holocaust Die Begriffe Holocaust (übernommen aus dem engl. Sprachraum, auch Holokaust im Deutschen geschrieben) und Shoa (aus dem Hebräischen/Ivrit) stehen beide für den systematischen Völkermord an etwa sechs Millionen als Juden diffamierten Menschen. Die Begriffbedeutung unterscheidet sich jedoch. Holocaust kommt vom griechischen holócaustos und bedeutet „vollständig verbrannt“. Dies bezieht sich auf die in der Antike verbreitete religiöse Praxis der Verbrennung von Tieren als Opfer. Über die lateinische Übersetzung der Bibel kam der Begriff holocaustum in den englischen Sprachgebrauch. Im deutschen setzte er sich jedoch noch nicht durch, da Martin Luther ihn mit „Brandopfer“ übersetzte. Erst seit 1979 ist der Begriff Holocaust auch in Deutschland üblich und steht seit dem für die systematische Massenermordung von 6 Millionen europäischen Juden. Juden benutzen seit 1945 lieber das hebräische Wort Shoa. Es bedeutet „Zerstörung“ oder „Katastrophe“. 1948 nahm man den Begriff sogar in die Unabhängigkeitserklärung Israels auf. Holocaust bedeutet für die Juden, dass ihre Ermordung „Gott gewollt“ sei. Arisierung Jüdische Betriebe wurde „arisiert“ d.h. Juden mussten ihre Firmen an Nicht-Juden, an „Arier“, verkaufen, zu Preisen, die fast geschenkt waren. Gettoisierung Für Juden wurden geschlossene Wohnbezirken, „Gettos“, gebaut, die sie nur mit Erlaubnis verlassen durften. Sie lebten dort unter Menschen unwürdigen Bedingungen: die hygienischen Umstände waren schlecht, Menschen wurden krank und starben. Damit war es geschafft, die Juden zusammen zu fassen und von den Ariern zu trennen. Deportation Deportation wurde der Transport der Juden in Arbeits- und Vernichtungslager genannt. Selektion; selektieren Wenn die Juden in den Arbeitslagern eintrafen, wurden sie untersucht, ob sie arbeitsfähig waren. Dieses Urteil entschied über ihr Leben – waren sie zu schwach, zu jung oder zu alt zum Arbeiten, wurden sie vergast Die Judenverfolgung Der Holocaust begann 1933 mit der Machtergreifung Hitlers. Der bereits ältere Antisemitismus, der von den Nazis mit angeblichen Rassenunterschieden begründet wurde, machte die Judenverfolgung zu einem der Kernpunkte nationalsozialistischer Weltanschauung. Dabei ging es sehr oft um die wirtschaftliche Konkurrenz. Schon 1920 forderte die NSDAP die Juden aus der „Volksgemeinschaft“ auszuschließen und zu „eliminieren“. Nach Hitlers Machtergreifung leitete er erste Schritte ein, um sein Ziel zu verwirklichen. So lässt sich der Holocaust in mehrere Phasen einteilen: - Entrechtung und Verdrängung der Juden aus der staatlichen Gesellschaft - Arisierung und Isolierung Judenhäuser/Gettoisierung - Deportationen in Konzentrations- und Vernichtungslager, Massenexekutionen und Vergasungen Andere Ausdrücke: das Verbrechen an den Juden (meistens in den 1950er und 1960er Jahren verwendeter Ausdruck), Shoah, Völkermord an den Juden Europas Entrechtung und Verdrängung der Juden aus der staatlichen Gesellschaft Hitler hatte eine ganz genaue Vorstellung wie ein „echter Deutscher“ sein musste. Die Juden passten dabei nicht in sein Bild – laut Hitler waren sie „verlogen, heimtückisch und hinterlistig“, außerdem wollten sie dem „deutschen Volk“ alles nehmen, was ihm geblieben war. Hitler selbst sagte einmal, er habe die Macht, mit Worten Menschen zu beeinflussen und zu manipulieren. Und diese hatte er auch! Deutschland ging es damals sehr schlecht: Es litt immer noch an den Folgen des Ersten Weltkrieges. Die Menschen suchten nach Erklärungen und Schuldigen für ihre Situation. Hitler brachte sie ihnen. Er hatte die Situation schon längst erkannt und wusste sie für sich zu nutzen. So lehrte er die Menschen, dass es bessere und schlechtere Rassen gäbe. Die Juden wären die schlechteste Rasse. Wenn es Deutschland wieder besser gehen solle, müssten die Juden aus der „Volksgemeinschaft“ verdrängt werden. Die Menschen glaubten Hitler, weil sie ihm glauben wollten. Damit war die Grundlage für Hitlers Plan, den er in seinem Buch „Mein Kampf“ umfassend schilderte, geschaffen: Deutschland glaubte und vertraute ihm, die Menschen standen hinter ihm. So bekam er immer mehr Macht und er konnte erste Wege einleiten, die Juden systematisch aus der Gesellschaft zu verdrängen. Am 1.April.1933 wurden jüdische Geschäfte boykottiert. Daraufhin folgte am 7.April.1933 das Gesetz, das „Nicht-Arier“ vom Staatsdienst ausschloss. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wurden immer mehr Gesetzt erlassen, die alle darauf hinausliefen, die Juden zu ächten und entrechten. Zuerst betraf es nur einzelne Berufsgruppen, aber mit dem Erlass der „Nürnberger Gesetze“ am 15.September.1935 „zum Schutz des Deutschen Blutes und der deutschen Ehre“ wurden die Juden allgemein betroffen: Ihnen wurde die Reichsbürgerschaft entzogen, sie durften mit Nicht-Juden keine Ehe schließen und wenn sie bereits verheiratet waren, wurden diese Ehen annulliert, außerdem war es ihnen nicht erlaubt, außerehelich mit deutschen Staatsangehörigen zu verkehren. Des Weiteren wurden ihnen untersagt, die Reichsflagge zu hissen oder die Nationalfarben zu gebrauchen. Wenn sie gegen diese Gesetze verstoßen würden, würden sie mit Zuchthaus bestraft werden. Damit war es geschafft, die Juden von den Ariern zu trennen. Deportationen in Arbeits- und Vernichtungslager, Massenexekutionen und Vergasungen Wann genau der Befehl zur Vernichtung des Judentums von Hitler gegeben wurde, ist unklar, da es kaum schriftliche Dokumente gibt. Vergleiche dazu den Artikel über den [[]]. Das gesamte „Projekt“ lief unter strengster Geheimhaltung – es wurden sogar verheimlichende Begriffe benutzt wie zum Beispiel „Sonderbehandlung“, „Säuberung“, „Umsiedlung“, "geschlossener Arbeitseinsatz im Osten" und sogar von „Endlösung“ war die Rede. Die ersten Massenexekutionen wurden unter dem Vorwand, „Saboteure, Spione, Schmuggler und Diebe“ zu bekämpfen, durchgeführt. Spezielle Einsatzgruppen und mobile Einheiten waren dafür verantwortlich. Diese Mord-Kommandos gab es ab Kriegsbeginn. Sie wurden nach Beginn des Russlandfeldzuges im Mai 1941 zu den Hauptträgern der nationalsozialistischen Ausrottungspolitik in den eroberten Gebieten, im Osten. Sie löschten die Bevölkerung ganzer Dörfer und Städte einschließlich Frauen und Kinder aus. Die einzelnen Einsatzkommandos versuchten sich sogar gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Bis Ende 1941 fielen den Einsatzgruppen ca. 500 000 Juden in die Hände. Um die „seelische Belastung“ der Täter zu reduzieren – Himmler selbst hatte bei der Tötung von 200 Menscheneinen Schwächeanfall bekommen – wurden um die Jahreswende 1941/42 die ersten Gaswagen eingeführt, in denen man die Juden mittels der Auspuffgase des Motors tötete. Die Juden sollten so lange wie möglich im Unklaren über ihr Schicksal sein. Die Gaskammern sahen aus wie Duschräume, das Entkleiden wurde als hygienische Maßnahme hingestellt. Hunderttausende gingen so ahnungslos in den Tod. Alles brauchbare von den Leichen wurde eingesammelt und den Wirtschaftsbetrieben der SS zur Verfügung gestellt. Solche Aktionen brachten der Regierung ca 180 000 000 Reichsmark ein. 1942 gab es Kriegsbedingt „Transport Schwierigkeiten“. Das nutzten die Nazis, um ihre Lager zu vergrößern. Nach wenigen Wochen liefen die Vernichtungsmaschinen wieder auf Hochtouren, so konnten Ende 1942 mindestens 2 Millionen Juden für tot erklärt werden. Man beschloss, die Lager zu schließen, vorher mussten aber die Spuren verwischt werden: Man beschloss die Massengräber der Juden wieder zu öffnen, wenn sie überhaupt geschlossen wurden, und verbrannte die Leichen. In Treblinka und Sobibór kam es zu Verzögerungen, weil deutsche Firmen verweigerten, jüdische Arbeiter frei zu geben, die Gettos nicht schnell genug geräumt wurden konnten oder es zu jüdischen Widerständen kam. Am 19.April.1943 wagten ca. 1500 Männer und Frauen im Warschauer Getto einen Aufstand, der erst Mitte Mai niedergeschlagen werden konnte. Im November 1943 wurde die „Aktion Reinhard“ offiziell beendet. Die Massentötungen gingen aber immer noch weiter. Wie bereits erwähnt: Vermutlich verließ der letzte Transport am 27.März.1945 Berlin. Opferzahlen Von dem eigentlichen Plan Hitlers gibt es nur wenig schriftliche Dokumente – das „Projekt“ lief ja unter größter Geheimhaltung. Aber aus existierenden Akten der Wannsee Konferenz ist bekannt, dass 11 Millionen Menschen zur „Vernichtung“ vorgesehen waren. Dank historischen Forschungen wissen wir heute ziemlich sicher, dass von 1933 bis 1945 mindestens 5,25 Millionen und höchstens knapp über 6 Millionen Juden in Arbeits- und Vernichtungslager sowie bei Massenexekutionen ums Leben kamen. „Dimension des Völkermords“ (siehe Quellenangaben) nennt folgende Minimalzahlen: Albenien: 600 Bulgarien: 11000 Dänemark: 161 Deutsches Reich: 165 000 Frankreich und Belgien: 32 000 Griechenland: 60 000 Italien: 7 600 Jugoslawien: 55 000 – 60 000 Luxemburg: 1 200 Niederlande: 102 000 Norwegen:735 Österreich: 65 000 Polen: 2 700 000 SU: 2 100 000 – 2 200 000 Quellenverzeichnis Literatur „Verfolgung und Massenmord in der NS - Zeit 1933 - 1945“ von Dieter Pohl „Vernichtungskrieg. Verbrechen der Wehrmacht 1941 bis 1944“ Hamburger Institut für Sozialforschung „Der deutsche antifaschistische Widerstand 1933 – 1945“ von Peter Altmann, Heinz Brüdigam, Barbara Mausbach-Brombergerund Max Oppenheimer Filme „Holocaust - Die Geschichte der Familie Weiß“ „Der Untergang“ Internet www.wissen.de www.wikibedia.de www.shoa.de Kategorie:Kalendarium Kategorie:NS-Gesetz Kategorie:History